Locations (Battle Royale)
In Fortnite: Battle Royale, there are currently 20 different locations can be accessed that appear on the map. Each is listed below, sorted by what area of the map they fall into, with brief notes such as popularity and notable resources materials. For other locations that aren't marked or listed, go here. Northwest *'Haunted Hills' **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 12 **'Notable Resources:' Stone **'Notes:' Haunted Hills can make a good landing spot for solos, due to high weapon spawn rate and low popularity. It may not be a good choice for squads mode, for there may not be enough loot for the whole team. However, Haunted Castle is nearby, so it could be a good idea to go there too. *'Junk Junction' **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 10 **'Notable Resources:' Metal **'Notes:' Check for things on top of the car piles. Southeast and almost to the middle of the map is The Block which can sometimes contain a legendary-loot-only chest. A metal llama with 1-2 chests is also due north, right at the coastline. Rarely is it inside the storm circle. *[[The Block|'The Block']] **'Popularity: '''Low **'Chests:' Random **'Notable Resources:' Wood, Stone & Metal **'Notes:' This Location can be updated with Buildings every once a week made by users. *'Loot Lake' (also known as 'Leaky Lake) **'''Popularity: High **'Chests:' 24 **'Notable Resources:' None **'Notes:' Check the boats in the water, there can be chests. The small islands and the craters in the lake are filled with loot, but are easy to be shot from and don't provide many materials. There are also areas next to the lake, such as the factories, the house, the watchtower and the campsites, that can contain chests. *'Pleasant Park' **'Popularity:' High **'Chests:' 17 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Gas Station on eastern side, also one southeast on road to Tilted Towers. Abandoned house due east of Pleasant Park has moderate chests. *'Snobby Shores' **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 15 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Access bunker by going inside flat-topped house in south and smash dresser or floor. Also note that Snobby Shores is very rarely inside the storm eye. To the southeast a Viking ship is perked atop the tall mountain. *'Neo Tilted' (previously [[Tilted Towers|'Tilted Towers']]) **'Popularity: '''Extremely High **'Chests:' 35 **'Notable Resources:' Wood, Stone & Metal **'Notes:' Extremely offensive. Head west to the indoor sports field for a chance at weapons and chests. North of the clock tower is a brick patch; it will be open to attack, but smashing through can grant loot. Because of the dense urban combat, shotguns and assault rifles are the best options. '''Southwest' *'Happy Hamlet' **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 26 **'Notable Resources:' Wood, Stone & Metal **'Notes: '''Due to the high density of buildings, it is a good idea to maneuver the roofs of the houses to maintain high ground. To the North of the town is a zipline that can take you to Polar Peak. The best weapons to use in Happy Hamlet are SMGs and Shotguns, due to fights typically being close-ranged. *[[Polar Peak|'Polar Peak']] **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests: 16 **'''Notable Resources: Stone **'Notes: ' Polar Peak has a high density of loot. As season 7 progressed, the snow surrounding the castle melted away, revealing more of the location. The Infinity Blade could have been found here, but it was vaulted shortly after it came out due to it being too over powered.' ' * Frosty Flights **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests: '''23 **'Notable Resources:' Metal **'Notes: Frosty Flights has a high density of Baller spawns and can be a good location to drop in the early game to claim one. However if you don't get a Baller, you will likely have to run quite a bit, as it is on the edge of the map and rarely in the first circle. *Lucky Landing' **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 13 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Gas station due North of this location. Low loot rate and popularity is ideal for getting resources and avoiding contact. To the Northeast there is another tower in the same architectural style as the landing and contains up to 3 chests. *'Shifty Shafts' **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 9 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Close-range weapons work very well. Great location for ambushes. Be sure to loot the houses to the west. '''Southeast' *'Fatal Fields' **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 17 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Silos can contain loot or chests if broken. If you run through the hay fields, be warned. There is a glitch where hay or leaves floats over your head. If you run back through, you can sometimes get rid of it. A good strategy is to harvest materials from the stone mines and the small forests surrounding the location. *'Paradise Palms' (previously Moisty Mire) **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 23 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' The most contested building is the hotel, so it is better to drop to the houses if you want a better shot at surviving. Don't drop to the middle as it contains slightly worse loot and terrible position. Southeast there is a large mountain which has two chests, and south of that there is a Junk Junction type location. *[[Mega Mall|'Mega Mall']] (previously Retail Row) **'Popularity:' Extremely High **'Chests:' TBA **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' TBA *'Salty Springs' **'Popularity: '''High **'Chests:' 12 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' To the north lies a gas station. Also, the blue house has a secret underground bunker that can be a decent hiding spot. Being in the center of the map, Salty Springs is usually in the first circle, however it is very contested, especially for its low amount of loot. Be sure to get a gun quickly if you want any chance of survival. There is also a flatbed truck that can spawn up to three Quadcrashers for a speedy escape. Northeast *'Dusty Divot' (previously 'Dusty Depot) **'''Popularity: Low **'Chests: '''14 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' The remains of the warehouses is now a diner/museum with pretty good loot. The crater contains a science lab that is overgrown with vegetation, however a fair amount of chests and loot spawns remain. There are many trees in the crater that offer good materials and cover from above. Also, blue mushrooms spawn that can be consumed for shields. *'Lazy Lagoon' (previously 'Lazy Links' and 'Anarchy Acres) **'Popularity: '''Moderate **'Chests: '17 **'Notable Resource: 'Wood & Stone **'Notes: '''One of the areas which contain the most cannons. If you break the front of the pirate ship closest to the water, you will get a lot of wood. *Lonely Lodge' **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 14 **'Notable Resources:' Wood & Stone **'Notes:' Use the tower as a scouting perch. Go to the Northernmost building for a potential of 3 spawnable chests. Blue mushrooms spawn around the location that give shields. To the east there is a zipline that can lead to a Baller spawn and an outpost. Farm the trees for materials. *'Sunny Steps' (previously 'Wailing Woods)' **'Popularity: Low **'Chests: '''15 **'Notable Resources: 'Stone **'Notes: '''There is a tide pool location nearby which has an Expedition Outpost and Ballers. *Pressure Plant' **'Popularity:' TBA **'Chests:' TBA **'Notable Resources:' TBA **'Notes:''' Videos Fortnite Battle Royale - Map Update! Images Fortnite Map February 28, 2019.jpg|February 28, 2019 Fortnite Battle Royale Map v5.3|August 23, 2018 Battle Royale updated map.jpg|May 1, 2018 Fortnite Battle Royale Map.jpg|January 20, 2018 Picture 1.jpg|Original de:Gebiete (Battle Royale) Category:Locations (Battle Royale) Category:Gameplay (Battle Royale)